Things Are Looking Up
by theduckninja
Summary: This is a one-shot series based off of The Reunion. Carmilla's and Laura's adventures leading up to Laura's high school reunion. Laura's challenge with trusting someone again. Carmilla's challenge to being tied down.
1. First Meeting

**If you've never read my Reunion story, you might want to. It's set in that universe. This will be one-shots based before and possibly after the Reunion.**

"Come on, Laura," Lafontaine pleaded with their friend, "You need to take a break for one night."

"But I need to do so much, and I need to sleep," Laura said.

Lafontaine wasn't buying any of what Laura was saying, "You've been holed up in here for a week, the exception being work and to obtain food."

"If I go out with you, then you promise not to leave me again," Laura looked up from her textbook, "and you have us back before eleven."

"I'll only promise one of those things," they said.

Laura sighed, "Fine, but you can't for anything like this for a month."

"Deal," they said smiling pulling Laura up from where she was sitting.

Lafontaine kept their promise through two drinks then ran off to collect some samples. Laura didn't even want to ask, so she sat back against the wall area of the club sipping at her very low alcohol leveled drink. Laura started hearing very questionable noises before the hour was up.

As the night continued, Laura watched the club get more and more packed. She kept getting bump into by a couple who were very heavily making out or maybe it was the other couple. The moment she heard the very identifiable moan, she walked away as fast as she could not looking where she was going. She ran into someone and felt her clothes get soaked.

"Shit," Laura said with her eyes closed prepared to hear the typical 'you bitch.' She went ahead started letting out the choruses of 'I'm so sorry.'

She felt a hand on her arm and heard one of the sexiest voices ever, "Hey, calm down. It was just a drink, not a mirror." Laura shut her mouth and opened her eyes. She was met with a kind look from a raven head woman, "Are you ok?"

"Uh," Laura felt speechless, "yeah." Laura suddenly remembered the drink, "I'm really sorry about the drink. I can buy you another one."

"Well," the woman looked like she was thinking for a second, "I'll be honest, I've been trying to get enough liquid courage to go over there to talk to you. I finally did, and you ran into me when I was going to offer you the drink. You kind of ruined your own drink."

"Thanks for making me feel a little better about it," Laura said.

"Hey, cutie," Laura felt herself blush, "I meant it when I said I was being honest."

Laura felt like it was easier to talk to her. She asked in a flirty tone, "Can you be honest about your name?"

"It's Carmilla, and can I get yours by any chance?" Carmilla smirked at Laura.

"Laura."

"Cute name for a cute face," Carmilla said with a smile. "Would you like a drink?"

"I would," Laura seen Carmilla's smile fall a little, "but I'm here with a friend and they promised to have me home before eleven."

"I'm not calling you a liar, but you've been standing over there for two, maybe three hours."

"I know, but they went to go get samples," Carmilla let out a small laugh, "they're a bio major. They promised me they would have me back."

"Ok, but you sure you don't want another drink? I can get you a coke or something."

"Can you get me a grape soda?"

Carmilla smiled, "Sure thing, I'll be right back."

The night was filled with many smiles and laughs between Laura and Carmilla. Laura started feeling at ease and drank a few of what Carmilla was drinking but not enough to get drunk. Towards the end of the night, Laura found herself in a cab with her mouth on Carmilla's then they were kissing on the door of Carmilla's hotel room with Laura's shirt being unbuttoned. Laura gave Carmilla a push for her bed.

Once they were on the bed, Laura pulled away, "I don't want to do this." Carmilla gave her a confused look. "Believe me, I would love nothing more than to have sex with you. I just can't have a one night stand at all," Laura let out a stressed out laugh, "You're really beautiful, and I'll just go." Laura got off her bed.

"Laura, wait," Laura stopped, "we don't have to have sex if you're not comfortable with that, but I don't feel comfortable with you walking home this late alone. I promise nothing will happen if you sleep here, I'll even go get another room if you would feel better."

"No, don't do that. The bed is big enough we can share, but I can't promise I won't cuddle with you," Laura smiled.

"Getting to cuddle with you would be an honor," Carmilla smiled pulling Laura down into the bed, "Did you want comfier clothes? Jeans can't be comfortable to sleep in."

"Do you have a shirt I could borrow? I can just sleep in my underwear if you're ok with that."

"Yeah, that's fine," Carmilla said as she got up to find a shirt in her suitcase. Laura texted Lafontaine to let them know she was fine and she was with someone, "Hopefully that's the friend not a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Never going to be a boyfriend. It's just my best friend," Laura said as Carmilla threw the shirt at her, "Thank you, I'll be right back." She went out to the bathroom.

Laura walked out right as Carmilla was taking off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra either. "Holy shit," Laura mumbled before she fell over.

Carmilla quickly put on her shirt before running over to Laura, "Are you ok?"

"Why?" Laura asked no one particularly.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to sleep with me?" Laura asked looking up at her; accepting her help to get up off the floor.

"You're cute, but I don't want to just sleep with you," Carmilla said looking into Laura's eyes, "your eyes show you have a story to tell. Also spending time with you tonight was amazing. I would actually like to ask you out on a date now," Carmilla said with a shy smile, "it doesn't matter about the sex anymore."

Laura felt speechless so she said the only thing she could think of, "You're serious?"

"As serious as my mother," Carmilla said.

"How do I know your mother is serious?" Laura asked.

"How about you stick around and find out?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss I-don't-know-your-last-name."

"Karnstein," Carmilla said with a slightly worried look.

Laura swore she's heard that name, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I sure do, three of them to be exact, Miss?"

"Hollis, what are their names?"

"Mattie, JP, and Will."

"You're one of Will's sisters?" Laura asked surprised, "How? You two act completely different."

"Will is a mommy's boy, but enough about my family. That's date talk."

"Maybe this is a date to me," Laura got closer to Carmilla.

"Oh really," Carmilla said in a low voice, "Can I kiss you?" When Laura nodded, she was met with Carmilla's lips against her own. Carmilla started feeling herself getting very aroused, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we really need to stop."

"I agree," Laura said with a slight laugh backing away from Carmilla.

They got into bed on their respective sides that didn't last long when Carmilla pulled Laura closer. Laura smiled in the crook of Carmilla's neck and enjoyed the warmth that she was giving off. She let out a satisfied quiet moan.

"Getting yourself off?" Carmilla asked with a slight smile.

"You're way better than a space heater."

"Ok, time to sleep," Carmilla said before quietly adding, "you're better than the pillow I've been cuddling for the last year and a half."

The two of them woke up the next day in a tangled mess. They got dressed quietly stealing glances at each other. They even shared a few kisses before finally making their presence known to the world.

"So breakfast date?" Carmilla asked with hopeful eyes.

"I wish, but I have to get back to my place and cram before my test later on today," Laura frowned at the disappointment Carmilla's face showed. "I promise you, I'm going on a date with you."

"I'm not going to be here long," Carmilla admitted, "I want to take you out before I'm gone for a bit of time."

Laura grew suspicious and angry, "You were going to take me out and hope I jump in bed with you then run off?"

"No, no, no," Carmilla said quickly, "I want to take you out and hope I make a good enough impression on you to possibly have a second date."

"I still don't understand you. How do you actually feel attraction to me?" Laura asked.

"I thought I told you last night," Carmilla said before pulling Laura close to her, "I see a beautiful young woman in front of me. One that doesn't exactly know who I am and I don't know who she is either. She also doesn't play the typical bar game." Carmilla looks into Laura's eyes, "She also makes me feel something that I happen to really like."

"What do you feel?" Laura asked curiously.

"I feel sort of safe. I feel like you're not judging me at every moment," Carmilla admitted.

"I will never judge you," Laura said smiling at her, "I need to go."

Carmilla pulled away, "At least come with me to get you a coffee. You need to stay awake for that big test."

"I can't say no to that," Laura smiled when Carmilla grabbed her hand leading their way to the coffee shop in the hotel lobby.

They received their drinks and Carmilla handed Laura her drink, "I ask you to coffee and you get hot chocolate."

"It keeps me awake," Laura shrugged off, "so you'll call me?"

"I need your number first," Carmilla said getting her phone out before handing it to Laura to type in her information.

Laura typed it in quickly, "There you go," she handed Carmilla back her phone, "I sent myself a message, and I'll let you know I made it back safely."

"Thank you, that does make me feel better about you leaving," Carmilla said sincerely.

"You don't have to look after me."

"No, I don't. That's why I'm not walking you back. It's nice to know that you are willing to calm my nerves about talking to me again."

"I'll text you when I make it back to my place," Laura said, "We will be going on a date."

"I'm looking forward to it," Carmilla said before kissing Laura on her cheek.

The walk back to her place was a short one, she texted Carmilla after she changed then sat down to cram. She ignored her phone went it went off four times with text messages and grew frustrated when it went off with someone calling her.

"What?" Laura angrily asked.

"Chill, Hollis," Lafontaine said, "I was wondering how your night went."

"I'm literally cramming here. I don't have time for this."

"C'mon," they pleaded with their best friend, "please, Laura."

"I've got a test in less than an hour. Carmilla isn't even bothering as much as you are," Laura said frustrated.

"You slept with JP's sister?" They asked surprised, "Holy shit! I can't believe you slept with Carmilla Karnstein!"

"I cuddled with Carmilla Karnstein," Laura said, "We slept cuddled together. We're talking about going on a date. We didn't have sex."

"Are you sure you were with Carmilla? That doesn't sound like her. That doesn't even sound like a Karnstein."

"JP doesn't sleep with everyone he sees," Laura defended, "Mattie doesn't sleep with everyone. Carmilla respects people who don't want sleep with her."

"But you do want to sleep with her," Lafontaine interrupted.

"I don't want to have a one night stand with her! She respects that, and she's interested in dating me too," Laura felt a smile on her face at the mentioning of Carmilla's interest in her.

"I thought there was only talk about **A** date, just one date," Lafontaine said not sounding too enthusiastic about the idea anymore.

"I'm really interested in her, and now you sound like you're not happy about it," Laura said.

"Laura, I know certain things about Carmilla that you don't. This doesn't seem like her."

Laura felt some disappointment build up, "We'll find out."

"Laura," they started before Laura cut them off.

"No, I haven't actually dated someone since fucking Juliette, and it was just a scam. You should be proud of me."

"Ok, ok, calm down," Lafontaine said, "I support you no matter what, but if she hurts you then I won't hesitate to make her a lab rat."

"Thank you, I have to cram. See you later," Laura hung up after they said bye.

She looked at Carmilla's text, _"Good to know your cute self is safe. Let me know anytime you're free. I leave next Friday."_

Laura thought about her schedule before replying, _"You free tomorrow night?"_

She didn't have to wait long, _"Yeah, there's a nice restaurant nearby."_

 _"Pick me up at 6?"_

 _"Sure thing ;)"_

Laura sat down her phone before getting her bag together and heading off to class.

The next night Laura smoothed out her outfit trying to calm her nerves. She settled on a black dress that went down to her knees. She was really nervous about tonight. She hasn't been out on many dates. If she had lunch or dinner, it was an event between friends. Her last date was with Danny, and that had ended with Danny meeting Kirsch.

Laura's phone went off, _"I just realize I don't know where you live. Would you like to meet me at the place?"_

She texted back that she would be there in a few minutes before letting out a sigh, "I can do this."

The restaurant wasn't that packed and they were able to get in no problem. Carmilla had steak that was closer to the rare side. Laura just went with a burger and fries. She felt a bit embarrassed by the fact she was in a nice place eating a burger until Carmilla started stealing her fries.

"What are you going to school for?" Carmilla asked before taking a bite of her steak.

"I'm going for journalism," Laura answered. Carmilla gave her a hand motion to continue, "I got interested in it when I was really young, and my mother and father supported me. My mom was actually the reason why I became so interested in it."

"You close with your mom and dad?"

"I was close with my mom. I'm still close with my dad. I have to call him every week," Laura said with a small smile.

"What happened with your mom?"

"She passed away when I was twelve," Laura said in a sad tone.

"I know you're probably tired of hearing 'I'm sorry,' but I am sorry. I know how hard it is to lose a parent you're close to," Laura gave her a curious look, "I lost my dad when I was eight. It sucked, it really fucking did, and I never forgave my mother for it."

"Why do you blame your mother?"

"My mother used to consume a very large amount of alcohol, and he noticed she was running low so he went out to get her some. The liquor store was held up, and the guy who was holding it up seen my dad first so he went first," Carmilla felt herself get teary eyed. "If only she stopped drinking sooner or if he wouldn't have been so generous."

"Did she ever stop drinking?"

Carmilla bitterly laughed, "Yeah, she did. As soon as she decided she wanted to adopt Mattie, the drinking was never an issue again."

Laura thought it would be the best time to change the subject, "What do you do?"

"I'm an artist. Before you assume I live in a place that barely has running water, I live very comfortably and I used to do some business related matters," Carmilla said proudly.

"How old are you?" Laura asked without thinking and before she could apologize, Carmilla answered her.

"I'm twenty-seven. How old are you?"

"Well I'm twenty-four."

"You're older than all your friends?" Carmilla asked surprised.

"Yeah, don't let the height fool you," Laura said feeling kind of embarrassed, "So you do know who I am."

"My sister told me. I just assumed JP and Perry were older than you."

"Do you tell your sister about all your cuddling adventures? Perry is older than me," Laura said, "She became good friends with Lafontaine. They tried dating back when they met, but you know that they didn't work out."

"Only ones that I'm interested in. I do know, I'm very happy they didn't. JP is so happy with Lafontaine and Mattie is happy with Perry," Carmilla said with a smile. "So is this going to be your last year of college?"

"Hopefully, I should have all of my credits this year."

"You seem excited to be done with it."

"I've been in school for years, you've experienced it," Carmilla laughed while nodding, "I've had to stay in for so long because I've been trying to have decent jobs while finishing up, but it's been so difficult."

"It is difficult, I know that for a fact. I never finished because I found it so difficult."

They talked as they continued to eat their dinner. Carmilla took the check before Laura could even see how much it was. Carmilla walked Laura home with them talking the entire way. They eventually made it outside her door.

"I had a great time," Laura said smiling at their connected hands.

"I did too, do you want to make this a regular thing?" Carmilla asked, "To clarify, I am asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Yes," Laura answered with a huge grin on her face as Carmilla leaned in to kiss her.

 **So I've been working on this for awhile. I've drafted out ideas only to scrap them. I really didn't know where I wanted to go with all of this, but I have a good idea how I will. So hopefully you'll enjoy my versions of Carmilla and Laura in this series.**

 **Questions? You can hit me up on my tumblr: theduckninja**

 **I hope you enjoyed, have a nice day, and farewell!**


	2. Meet the Family

Carmilla walked up to her girlfriend's place. She was a bit worried about dinner with her family tonight. She knew her nerves would just be increased after she got to kiss Laura after being calmed for a moment.

She knocked on Laura's door and waited for her to answer. When she still hadn't answered she knocked again before sending her a text.

Laura opened the door and to Carmilla's surprise, she was in sweatpants and a shirt that was stained. She looked exhausted. Her voice confirmed that she was tired, "Hey, I like seeing you, but why are you here dressed so nice?" She let out a yawn.

"Laura, it's Sunday."

"So you were in town seeing your mother?" Laura asked before thinking, "Shit, I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

"Are your finals bothering you that bad?" Carmilla asked while walking into Laura's small apartment.

Laura groaned, "Don't remind me of my upcoming week. Do you think I have time to shower?"

"We might be a little late, but my mother will be too caught up in meeting you. Hurry up," Carmilla said kissing her before pushing her lightly towards her bathroom. She sat down on the couch letting out a light chuckle at all the papers sprawled out from Laura's studying. She pulled out her phone sending a text to Mattie telling her that they'll be late and started trashing emails. She heard the water turn off and Laura hurried steps to her room.

Carmilla yelled out to her, "You act like I haven't seen it before." She focused on her phone again until Laura jumped into her lap.

"I don't want to give you any ideas," Laura said before meeting Carmilla's lips with her own. To Laura's surprise, Carmilla pushed her away and almost off her lap. "Not interested anymore?" Laura teased.

"I would love to ravish you, but we both agreed, we're not basing our relationship on sex. We're also already running late, so please hurry up and get dressed and do whatever else you might need to," Carmilla said before giving her a light kiss.

"How are you so perfect?"

"Laura, this isn't the time for us to act like a gross couple."

"It was an actual question, but fine. You want to help me pick out something to wear?" Laura asked getting off Carmilla's lap.

"You would look lovely in anything, but my mother probably doesn't think the same so yes," Carmilla allowed herself to be pulled up by Laura.

Laura didn't take too long trying to pick out a dress to wear. Carmilla sat on her bed while she dressed and did her hair. They talked back and forth about each other's day since Laura study all day it was mostly Carmilla explaining everything she's done.

They were seated in Carmilla's mustang while Laura was doing her makeup. They had been sitting in silence since they've gotten in the car. It started off comfortable because she was doing her makeup, but now Laura started feeling it get tense.

She finally broke the silence between them, "What's your mother like?"

"Full of backhanded compliments, she's very self-centered, tell me I deserve better, tell you that I'm a failure, and to end the night, she'll pick a fight with me," Carmilla calmly explained.

"Sounds very lovely."

Carmilla chuckled, "Just smile and nod and eventually the night will be over. After it's all over, we get to spend the rest of the night with just the two of us," Carmilla said very soothing grabbing Laura's hand. "Of course, you're books will be there too if you're ok with that?"

"If you're there that's ok in my book. I'm always happy to be around you," Laura smiled when Carmilla squeezed her hand. "I hope you're ok with me around," Laura thought out loud.

"I'm calm with you around. I'm myself around, and you accept that like I accept all of you," Carmilla smiled when she felt Laura's lips on her cheek. She let go of Laura's hand to turn up the radio, "Let's leave the sappy moments for after dinner."

"But my sappy girlfriend is here," Laura whined.

"She's got to go be a badass to save her sappiness for you."

"As long as this 'badass' side still loves me then fine," Laura said noticing Carmilla tense up. "I didn't mean to say that."

Carmilla calmed herself, "Don't worry about it. This is what the sex ban is about, finding out our feelings? Right?"

"It is, but I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Laura, really, it's fine. You scare me in a way, I do feel something for you. I don't know exactly what it is, so in a way I'm thankful for you talking to me about not having sex."

"I feel something for you too," Laura kissed her cheek.

The rest of the drive included Laura serenading Carmilla and Carmilla serenading Laura. They finally reached Carmilla's mother's mansion. Laura looked at it with wide eyes.

"You ok?" Carmilla asked concerned, "Because we don't have to go."

"You have to go, but I wasn't expecting this."

"My mom is a pretty big deal," Carmilla said.

"What does she do?"

"She'll sue our asses if we don't hurry up. Mattie is making her way over here," Carmilla said as she shut off her car. She got out and walked around to Laura's side.

"Nice of you two to grace us with your presence. Mother was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Mattie said. Carmilla opened the door for Laura and held out her hand. "How nice of you."

"Feeling hostile tonight," Carmilla said shutting the door and leading Laura into the house.

"You haven't had to listen to mother for the last hour."

"I've had to do it before," Carmilla said, "This time I have someone to suffer with me."

"It's nice to see you again, Laura," Mattie said.

They walked into the house, "Carmilla, you finally made it. I thought I taught you about tardiness."

"I apologize, mother. Laura is very studious and was studying for her upcoming finals," Carmilla said to the woman who appeared from a nearby room.

"I suppose she can be forgiven this once, but if the others were able to make it just fine despite their studies," she said. "Hello, my dear," she said to Laura. "I'm ."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Laura smiled as she shook her hand.

"My pleasure," she said, "Come now, your brothers are certainly famished."

They were all seated at the table. Ms. Karnstein was at the head of the table with Carmilla and Laura, followed by Mattie and Perry, to her left and JP and Lafontaine then Will were seated on her right. They ate. But after awhile of talking, Laura felt herself fidgeting with her hands while everyone else was eating.

"Laura?" Ms. Karnstein asked getting Laura's attention, "are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about meeting you," Laura stuttered. She felt Carmilla placing her hand on her thigh in a comforting her.

"Dear, if you're nervous about meeting me then how do you expect to find a job," Ms. Karnstein said. "No wonder you still haven't finished school," she muttered.

Carmilla's hand that was on Laura's thigh balled into a fist. Laura quickly grabbed it trying to avoid Carmilla picking the fight. "She actually has a great job currently," Mattie said, "She works with me on some of the company matters."

"Is that because she's dating Carmilla? Mattie, you shouldn't allow her to use your little sister like that."

"Thank you, Mattie, for trying to get your mother to approve of me. I actually work as a manager for a sub shop on the campus," Laura said. She wasn't ashamed of her job, but she wasn't proud of it either.

Ms. Karnstein let out a laugh, "You should've stuck with the lie. I guess a failure would eventually meet someone equal to her." Carmilla dropped her fork onto her plate and sucked in a deep breath. "Do you have something to say? You might want to let it out now while you have everyone's attention."

"Do you really want to hear what I have to say or are you trying to look motherly in front of someone?" Carmilla asked.

"Carmilla, just say it," Will said with a grin.

"I agree with William. Tell your mother what you need. More money? It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Lafontaine and I are leaving. I'll see you soon for the holidays," JP said with Lafontaine saying a quick bye as they left.

"Look at what you've done now, you've made one of your brothers leave because of a tantrum."

Carmilla opened her, but Laura's words came first, "Actually you picked the fight first however many years ago, so you had the tantrum first."

"This is getting really good," Will said quietly and received a kick from Mattie.

"Is that how you feel darling?" She asked Carmilla.

"You've insult me, and I can live with that, but don't you ever insult the woman I'm falling in love with ever again. You may be my mother, but you've never been a motherly influence on me. Laura has never abused the fact that she has a close relationship with me. She is actually extremely confident and brave. She is not a failure, she is doing everything to have a great education for a flawless resume," Carmilla said grabbing Laura's hand, "Are you ready to go?"

Once they were back in Carmilla's mustang, Carmilla was dead silent making Laura uneasy. She kept messing with the radio, and eventually Carmilla got annoyed and turned it off.

After a few seconds of silence, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know, but are you really falling in love with me?"

Carmilla sighed, "Yes."

Laura felt herself become torn between trusting Carmilla and herself. "Ok, well, um, the night is young, so what'd you say we put these nice outfits to use?" Laura said smiling.

"What exactly would that be?"

"I don't know, hit up a nice club or bar?"

"You want to go to a bar?" Carmilla asked chuckling, "Ok, let's go to a bar."

They didn't go to a nice one like Laura thought they would have. It was a biker bar that Laura was pretty sure she heard that a body was found there. Laura was very worried about being there, but that fear soon vanished when all the bikers in there greeted Carmilla with so much love. Carmilla introduced her to pretty much all the people in there who gave the threatening speech about hurting her. They eventually were sitting next to the dart board and Carmilla's arm was around Laura's shoulder after she pulled her close to her.

"This is what I consider my actual family," Carmilla said confidently.

"What about Mattie, Will, and JP?" Laura asked.

"My dad was actually part of this gang, so Will and JP are considered to be part of it to like me. They respect Mattie since she came to pick me up so much when I was a teenager. They made a promise to my dad to always protect us. They made a promise to me when I was born to always love me."

"Thank you for sharing with me," Laura smiled kissing her cheek.

"You've stuck around this long, and you're willing to actually know me."

"Because under that punk rock attitude, there's a sweet dork in there," Laura said smiling at the laugh Carmilla let out.

Carmilla pulled Laura back to look at her, "You know, you're a fucking nerd, a cute one, but a nerd."

"I'm your nerd," Laura said before kissing her.

When they pulled apart, "Kitty, would you part away from your girlfriend to play a game of pool?"

Carmilla gave her a look like she was asking. "Go ahead," Laura said rolling her eyes. Laura sipped on her beer watching Carmilla play pool.

"Treat her right, ok? She has enough shit with her mother," a biker said next to her making her jump.

"I plan to, she means so much to me."

"You've got a rough past too, so you know to treasure certain people. I'll let you know this, there are very few people like Carmilla. They have law abiding citizens. She has an entire gang ready to unleash hell," he said.

"I've got a dad on the police force," Laura said unsure of herself so she just smiled.

"He wouldn't be enough," he said, "we won't kill you, but you would be very hurt."

"Yes, sir," Laura said scared.

"But you have our protection for now," he eyed her, "you make her happy." He got up and walked away.

Laura refocused on her girlfriend just in time to watch her bend over the table. Laura felt herself get turned on and downed the rest of the beer.

 **Because Carmilla totally went into bars as a teenager especially biker ones, but like image little Carmilla on a bike. Laura finally met Carmilla's mother and she kind of hates her, and she also knows how Carmilla is feeling about her.**

 **Instead of paying attention to my classes, I write outlines or beginnings of stories.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, have a nice, and farewell!**


End file.
